


Milk and Honey

by honeybunchesofgoats



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Escort Service, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT the first explicit fic I ever post is friggen alpha/omega lactation bullshit omg... my shaaaaaaaame. Welp, hope you sick bastards out there enjoy this!  
> Also Nitori has a boy pussy, so if that ain't your thang... well. You're missing out, what can I say.

"Man, you need to relax."

Rin studied Sousuke over his steepled fingers.  Sousuke shrugged and looked away, massaging the sore muscles where his shoulder met his neck.  His injury had been flaring up lately and he'd been struggling to maintain his pace at practice, slowly adding precious seconds to his time.  He'd never be able to continue competing at this rate, or continue swimming at all.  And if he got cut from the team he could kiss his scholarship good bye.

"Oi, Sousuke.  Cut the sulking."

Sousuke growled at the alpha sitting on the couch across from him.  They were at the bar and lounge they frequented every weekend, one of those high-end omega bars that no mother would want to catch their alpha at.  But it was all stigmatized, really.  The bar was clean and reputable and took care of their staff better than most "respectable employers" would.  And say what you want, but when university coaches were constantly at his back, it was nice to let loose and have a drink.  The omegas here were quality.

"May I help you with anything, tonight?"

Rin smiled at the short omega, who was rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes.  Sousuke nodded his greeting.

"Nagisa.  Nice to see you.  Haru's working tonight, right?"

"As he always is on a Friday!  I'll let him know you're here.  And how about you, Sousuke?"

Sousuke leveled Nagisa with an impassive, but kind gaze.

"I'm good for now, thanks."

Nagisa winked and turned to leave, saying he'd send Haru over.  Rin glared at Sousuke.

"What's stuck up your ass, man?"

Sousuke scrubbed his face with his hands, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder.

"Nothing, Rin.  Leave it alone."

Just then a tall, lean omega strolled up to them, taking his place next to Rin.

"Haru."

Haru allowed Rin to take his hand, blue eyes looking down at the alpha as he guiding him to straddle his lap.

"Rin."

Rin smiled and ran his hands down Haru's back, up and around his sides to his chest.  There he pulled loose the tie on the front of Haru's robe and opened the soft cloth to nuzzle at his chest.  Sousuke watched Rin massage the area around one of Haru's nipples, flicking his tongue over the pink nub until it peaked.  When a bead of pearly milk ran down over his fingers, Rin settled his lips around the soft flesh and began to drink.  Haru looked down through his dark hair at Rin and stroked his cheek with gentle fingers, causing Rin's eyes to flutter shut.  Sousuke sighed and leaned back on the couch, stretching his arm over the back.

"You really look like you could use a drink."

Nagisa was behind him, leaning over the back of the couch watching Rin and Haru.

"Not thirsty."

Nagisa nudged him with his elbow.

"That's not what I mean, Sousuke.  You need to relax.  You look tense."

"I am."

Nagisa hummed, walking around the couch to sit next to him, leaning up into his personal space.

"And what if I told you your regular just happens to be in heat tonight?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  Nagisa took this as cue to continue, even though he'd continue regardless if Sousuke wanted to listen or not.

"Mhmm.  Aiichirou, the one you favor, went into heat yesterday but he still came to work today.  I think he was hopeful that you'd be here like you usually are.  At the right price, he's yours for an hour."

Sousuke knew the bar didn't advertise when one of their omegas went into heat, as they didn't want to overwhelm their staff, but it was an unspoken rule that you could, well, buy one's time if they were willing.  Most of time, the employees chose to take their paid heat leave, but if they wanted, they could come to work.

"You said he's working tonight?"

Nagisa nodded.

"He's staying in the private back rooms, though.  He wouldn't be serving at the bar while in heat."

Perhaps tonight wasn't going to be as all bad as it started out to be.  Sousuke stood and nodded, and followed Nagisa to the back rooms.

* * *

 

Nitori was a pretty little thing, and that's what drew Sousuke to him the first time he saw him working at the bar.  He remembers the small omega with the strange haircut and arching eyebrows pinched with determination, wanting to do well on his first day of hire.  Something about him sparked a desire in Sousuke and when he swiped his tongue over Nitori's nipple, the way the omega couldn't hide the tremble in his hands just made his milk taste that much sweeter.

_You're doing fine, you taste wonderful._

He'd never seen such pride radiate from someone before and Sousuke will never forget how those small fingers felt running through his hair with new confidence as the warm, sweet milk flowed down his throat.

Nitori was still as desirable as that first day, sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavy through his nose and looking at Sousuke with lidded eyes.  His chest expanded with each breath, presenting his rosy, swollen nipples, already leaking and leaving wet streaks that shone in the low light of the bedside lamp.  A smile bloomed across Nitori's lips at the sight of Sousuke and his eyes lit up at the scent of an alpha.  He wore nothing but purple panties, a dark spot already forming between his legs where he clutched at the material and grinded his hips into his fingers.

"Sousuke, _please_."

Sousuke took a step forward but stopped, unsure.  Nitori let out a needy, frustrated whine.

" _Sousuke._ "

He had never done this before with an omega in heat.  Sure, he's fucked a handful of people, betas and omegas alike, but he wasn't one to sleep around too often.  And none had ever been in heat.  The scent coming off of Nitori was enough to almost drive him mad, it was so tempting and unlike anything he'd ever smelled before.  And the omega said his name with such desperation, god, he didn't want to lose control.

"Sousuke, please, touch me."

Sousuke walked around to the edge of the bed and sat down, raking his eyes over Nitori's body.

"Ai, tell me what you want."

His hesitance must have been obvious because usually he was one to take what he wanted with no delay. Nitori sat up crawled over to him and pressed his nose into the alpha's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I want _you_ , Sousuke.  I was waiting all day for you.  I'm glad you came back here for me."

"You really want to do this with me?"

Nitori looked at him, self doubt flickering across his face.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Sousuke didn't like the way Nitori averted his gaze and let his shoulders cave in.  Seeing him upset, especially during his heat, panged a strange sort of protectiveness inside of him.  And boy, did he feel like an ass for not being able to make Nitori feel good right now.

"No, Ai, I'm not... I've just never been with an omega in heat before, honestly."

Nitori tilted his head, side eying him curiously from under his bangs.

"Really?"

"Afraid so."

The little omega could see how his admittance wounded Sousuke's pride and he giggled, his giddiness returning.

"No need to be shy or hold back.  It's _me_ , Sousuke.  You see me every week.  And right now, I want you."

Sousuke let a rare smirk grace his features as he watched Nitori lay down and arch his back, stretching his arms above his head.  He got on the bed and crawled over Nitori, leaning down to nuzzle his neck, licking and nipping as he trailed his lips down to his collarbones and then down to the omega's breasts.  Nitori was sweeter than any omega he's tasted and with a soft suck he was reminded why Ai was his favorite.  He drank greedily, something about Nitori's heat enhancing the taste and texture, and only relented when he felt blunt nails clawing lightly at the back of his neck.  Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled.  He let himself be guided up to Nitori's face and kissed his open, wanting mouth, their lips sliding together in a milky seam.

Their kiss left them both panting and dumbstruck with arousal and it wasn't until Nitori was grabbing at his shirt, Sousuke snapped back to reality and pulled his shirt over his head, his bare muscles flexing with the motion.  He moved away to shed the rest of his clothing as quickly as he could before settling between Nitori's legs.  He reached up and wiped away a drop of milk from the corner of Nitori's mouth with the pad of his thumb, watching in almost disbelief as his tongue licked his finger, bringing it into his mouth, pink lips wrapping around the digit.

"Oh fuck, Ai."

Nitori sucked at his thumb and then threw his head back, letting the spit slicked digit drag down his chin.

"Sousuke, please, I need..."

Nitori reached down and grabbed at his panties, and Sousuke, getting the hint, pulled them down over Nitori's knees and let the omega kick them the rest of the way off.  Sousuke ran his hands down Nitori's smooth inner thighs, pushing his legs apart taking in the sight of Nitori's pussy, flushed and wet, spread open and tempting.  A heavy, musky scent clouded Sousuke's senses and made something rumble deep in his throat, and before he realized what he was doing, his open mouth was pressed to the soft folds, sucking and licking, trailing his tongue over Nitori's slitted opening to taste the wetness.  He was positive he had finally found the land of milk and honey, and all it took was an omega in heat to show him the way.  A low growl escaped his lips as he buried his nose into the light dusting of hair crowning Nitori's cunt and found his clit, flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves.  Nitori arched his back and rolled his hips.

" _Sousuke,_ right there, oh... You feel so good..."

His cock was hard and leaking, and with one last lick between the omega's legs, Sousuke sat up and stroked himself, moaning at the contact.  Nitori took one look at the alpha's cock and rolled over, presenting his ass high in the air and keening.  What a delicious sight.  Nitori's whimpering and begging stirred something within him, a need to fill the omega's craving, to do what he was made for and mount Nitori.  Sousuke lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching in amazement as Nitori's slit stretched around him.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Ai."

Nitori had stilled beneath him, grasping the bed sheets in white knuckled fists and breathing heavily.  Sousuke buried himself deep into the tight heat until his hips were pressed into Nitori's asscheeks, closing his eyes when Nitori shifted under him, clenching slightly.

"You're... You're so big, feels so _good_... Fuck me, Sousuke..."

And that was all the pushing he needed to start thrusting into Nitori, slow at first and then quicker as the omega's mewling urged him on.  The pair fell into a rhythm, rutting and gasping, causing the bed to bang against the wall in their frenzied, pheromone fueled fucking.  Sousuke could feel it building, a pressure in his groin, and he knew he was close.  He fell to his elbows, letting his head drop into the crook of Nitori's neck.  Nitori's scent was coming off strong and Sousuke dragged his tongue over the gland as he felt the start of his knot swell.  He changed his pace, grinding his hips as deep as his body would let him.

"Sousuke, do it, knot me, fill me up, oh _god_ \--"

Sousuke would be lying if in that moment he hadn't thought about clamping his teeth down onto the soft skin and marking Nitori, claiming him.  He'd be lying if in the moment his knot caught and he came inside Nitori's tight pussy, he didn't think he found the meaning of life, that this is what he was born for.  He'd be lying if he didn't think of Nitori pregnant with his pups as the omega twitched and clenched through his own orgasm.  He'd be lying if the sound of Nitori whining high in his throat, that one sound unique to omegas, didn't unravel him.  Fuck, it could bring him to his knees.

They panted as they came down from their high together, their breath hot and damp.  Sousuke moaned against Nitori's neck and gently thrust his hips, releasing small spurts with each hump.  When he was sure he was completely milked, he rolled on his side, carefully maneuvering Nitori with him.  The omega could barely keep his eyes open, completely relaxed and satisfied.  Pride swelled in Sousuke's chest at pleasing Nitori, and he buried his nose in the nape of Nitori's neck and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

 

A knock at their door startled the pair awake.

"Time's up, you two!"

Sousuke rolled on his back, his cock slipping out of Nitori, who sat up and pulled the sheet over him.  The omega blushed and kept his gaze averted, holding the sheet loosely up to his chest.

"Um, thank you, Sousuke.  That was nice."

Sousuke grunted in response and got dressed in silence.  Another knock at the door.

"Oi, I heard you the first time--"

Nitori chirped up over Sousuke, "Thank you Nagisa, he'll be right out."

When he was ready to leave he turned to Nitori, who was watching him with a conflicting mixture of hopefulness and rejection.  Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed.

"So uh," he paused awkwardly, "you're not like, you know.  Uh, pregnant now?"

Nitori bit his lip and shook his head.  Sousuke wasn't sure if he was saddened by that or not.  Of course he wasn't, god, he's not looking to start a family or even find a mate. Get it together, man.

"Oh.  Okay, that's.  Right."

Nitori played with the hem of the sheet.

"I'm taking birth control.  I wouldn't have let you knot me otherwise."

"Right, that makes sense."

Nitori nodded his head.

"So I guess I'm going to go now.  Good luck with the rest of your heat, or... something."

A beat of silence.

"Sousuke?"

He looked at Nitori.  This was strange.  Seeing him not as a waiter, not on the clock, not playing a role.  This was Nitori after sex, plain ol' Nitori.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be interested in doing this again?  With my next heat?  I mean you can say no, but I really enjoyed it and... It would be nice to do again."

Sousuke stood and walked around to the bedside where Nitori sat.  Nitori looked up at him with his big blue eyes, silently questioning him.  Sousuke leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"If you'd have me, Aiichirou, I'd love to."

He had always loved Nitori's smiles, and this one was no less beautiful as Nitori sat up straighter and beamed.  Sousuke stood tall and let the corner of his mouth rise, just a little, before turning to take his leave.

Who knows, maybe one day they'd do this off the clock, in one of their own beds.  Where he'd have Nitori's riches all to himself, the sweet tastes and the precious sounds, all his to indulge in.  And he'd be Nitori's, giving all he's worth to please the omega, to be the best alpha he could possibly be.  Perhaps it was the fact he had just experienced his first omega in heat that had him thinking these thoughts.  Perhaps.  But it felt _right_.  It didn't feel like the disappointing twinge of a shoulder injury, it didn't feel like your university career falling apart.  He'd let his hormones talk for him if Nitori was what they asked for.  It was about time he allowed himself something good.  And what was more wholesome and fulfilling than Nitori Aiichirou himself?


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it.. I always sprinkle on the angst... But you know how the saying goes.. the storm is always the worst before the dawn or some shit like that... I'm just saying it will get better don't worry, I'm not pulling an angst bomb on you (well, not completely, anyway) So bear with me, lovelies.

You know what sucked?  Dropping out of college.  It's amazing how with just a "Sousuke, we need to talk about your relay times" and a five minute conversation could put an end to future plans.  Well, it was a great dream while it lasted.

Sousuke returned to his dorm after his visit with the financial aid office.  Rin looked up from his spot on his bed and took out an earbud.

"So what did the coach want?"

Did he have to talk about it now?  Might as well, it's not like he could stay in the dorms much longer.  On your way out the door with packed bags probably wasn't the best way to break the ice.

"I'm off the team."

Rin sat up, shocked.

"What? Why?"

Sousuke didn't look at him as he unpacked his bag, setting his textbooks on his desk.

"My times.  Shoulder's fucked and not improving.  I lost my scholarship, Rin.  I'm dropping out."

Rin didn't answer and feeling awkward with the silence, Sousuke turned to his friend.  Rin stared at him, emotions flashing across his face at lightning speed, then he dropped his gaze to his lap.

"Rin."

"Whatever... I mean.  That sucks."

Dark spots bloomed on Rin's sweatpants followed by a sniffle.

"What's done is done.  Don't cry about it, Rin."

Rin angrily wiped his eyes and scowled.

"I'm not crying."

Sure, Rin.  After a moment of silence confirming the end of their conversation, Sousuke turned around and put his hands on his desk.  What was he supposed to do now?  It wasn't like he had to do his homework anymore.  He cracked open his laptop and decided it would be best to email his teachers.  And see how much he could sell his textbooks for.

* * *

 

Sousuke found himself in his usual spot sitting in the bar's lounge across from Rin.  Haru flanked one side of the red headed alpha and Makoto, a rather large omega, sat by his other.  Rin chatted with Makoto while Haru listened with mild interest, looking bored but not letting go of Rin's hand.

"Sousuke?  May I join you?"

That voice shouldn't have made his stomach flutter, but in all of life's unfairness, it did.  A sense of content washed over him, like when you crawl into a warm bed after a long day, or when you were a kid in the backseat of the car, carefree and safe, protected by your trust in your parents.  Nitori stood before him, head shyly bowed.  Sousuke ignored how the sight of the omega made everything click into place and pushed the feeling down.  He was just worked up over the current drama in his life, it didn't mean anything.  It was an overreaction.  Right.

"Would I say no to you?"

Nitori shrugged and sat down next to Sousuke.  Man, Nitori was a sight for sore eyes, especially with all the bullshit he had to wade through these past few days.  He leaned down and nuzzled at Nitori's neck, inhaling the sweet, almost fruity scent.  Slowly, he began to relax and wrapped his arms around Nitori, pulling him close.

"Sousuke, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Sousuke tugged on Nitori's robe, guiding him to straddle his lap.

"Sousuke?"

Nitori squeaked and covered his mouth when Sousuke bit his collar bone, then kissed down his sternum, sucking a dark mark on the side of his breast.  Nitori fisted his hands in Sousuke's hair and tugged gently.

"Sousuke?  Are you okay?  You're acting strange."

The alpha pulled away from Nitori's chest and looked up, finally giving Nitori the much wanted eye contact.

"Ai?"

Sousuke's stern expression softened at Nitori's touch, his lids threatening to droop as the omega stroked his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

 

The question threw Nitori off guard.  Bar goers rarely kissed the waiters and when they did, they slipped in an extra tip.

"U-uh, yes!  But um, usually it's... Um."

Nitori trailed off awkwardly after insinuating he should get paid more just for a kiss.  This was Sousuke, his most regular client, and besides, they were more than just client and worker.  Right?  Nitori couldn't tell.  He knew they weren't even close to being an item, hell, they don't see each other outside of work, but he felt different around Sousuke.  Surely, Sousuke must have felt it too.

Nitori looked down at Sousuke, mouth still agape mid-sentence, all too aware of the silence growing between them, buzzing with the anticipation Nitori left behind when he stopped talking.  What was he thinking?  Of course Sousuke could kiss him.  He smiled and let his shoulders relax, leaning into Sousuke and breathing out a small laugh.

"Yes, you can kiss me."

* * *

 

Sousuke was more fucked than he thought.  The taste of Nitori's lips made a heat bloom deep inside of him, extending it's warm tendrils up his spine, caressing every part of him they touched.  It was like finding the last piece of a puzzle, giving inexplicable satisfaction as it slid perfectly into place.  Nitori filled that space perfectly, the Nitori-shaped hole in his core that Sousuke never knew he had until he had the omega pinned under him, panting and calling his name.

As their tongues slid together Sousuke couldn't control his thoughts.  And all they repeated were _mine mine mine._

He wanted Nitori.  More than a paid service, more than being his favorite client.  Sousuke wanted something he never thought he'd want.  A _mate_.  And it was all because he met this little blue eyed angel who stole his heart.

Nitori whined, snapping Sousuke out of his kiss induced daze and into an overpowering urge to please the omega on his lap.  He let his hands roam, sliding up the sides of Nitori's soft thighs, slipping under his robe and cupping his ass through his cotton panties.  The gasp Nitori let out made something inside him flutter and he squeezed, pushing for more of that addictive feeling.  The feeling of satisfying an omega.  Without hesitation he brought one hand back around to Nitori's front and dipped under his robe to rub at the heat between the omega's legs.

God, Nitori was already wet, leaking through his panties forming a small damp spot on the cotton.  Sousuke bit his bottom lip and buried his face in Nitori's neck as he pushed the undies aside and stroked his fingers along the seam of Nitori's cunt, delving into the soft folds, teasing.  Nitori widened his stance over Sousuke's lap and angled his hips to guide Sousuke to where he wanted, and that small action alone caused Sousuke to short circuit.  He squeezed his eyes tight and breathed in Nitori's sweet, aroused scent, pressing his face harder against Nitori's neck.

It would be so fucking easy to just bite down and make Nitori's his, to form a bond to him.  And as Sousuke slipped two fingers into Nitori's hot slit, that is all Sousuke wanted.  _More than anything._

* * *

 

Nitori's face burned.  He was all too aware of the company sitting behind him and although a small part of him was thrilled at the aspect of another alpha watching him be taken, he didn't want to have to explain this to the other two witnesses who would surely question him or at least give him suggestive winks.  Well, Haru wouldn't but Makoto would.  Maybe.  Thank god Nagisa wasn't around tonight.

His tumbling thoughts were cut short by fingers pressing deep inside him.  Nitori bounced on the digits, pressing and rubbing himself on the heel of Sousuke's palm, chasing the pleasure that was building.  His robe was probably long enough to cover what Sousuke was doing to him, as long as he didn't lean forward too far, right?  As long as he kept himself under control and--

Sousuke was _crooning_.  Nitori had never had an alpha, or anyone, really, croon to him.  He choked out a sob that was really more of a moaning gasp and covered his mouth with his hand as his other clutched onto Sousuke's hair as if his life depended on it.  He could feel the hot sting of tears threatening to form and he looked to the ceiling blinking and silently begging to any god that existed to keep his tears from falling.  His thighs started to burn as he held himself over Sousuke's lap but that was almost background compared to the sensation between his legs.

Over Sousuke's shoulder, Nitori met the eyes of his Boss, the owner of the bar, Miss K.  Miss K., short for Kou, was a beta who's kind, feminine looks were deceiving.  She knew how to keep alphas in check and was constantly flanked by two alpha bodyguards, dubbed the Mikoshiba Brothers, who threw out any unruly alphas if need be.  Every night she was present, watching her bar with eyes like a hawk, ready to swoop in and intervene if one of her omegas were in trouble.  She gave Nitori a pointed look and Nitori managed to uncover his mouth and wave her off, letting her know he consented, before squeezing his eyes shut and slamming his hand back over his mouth to muffle a moan.

"You sound so pretty... So fucking pretty..."

Sousuke's voice was low and laced with a purr.  Tears betrayed him and rolled down his cheek, getting caught along his fingers pressed into his face.  He wanted Sousuke, he wanted him as his alpha, Sousuke was big and strong, Sousuke was _perfect_.  Nitori's thighs shook as Sousuke fucked him with his fingers.  He was close, he wasn't going to last much longer.  If only Sousuke opened his mouth, his lips were right _there_ in the right spot against his neck, if only he bared his teeth and bit, claiming him, making him his.

Nitori cried out into his tear soaked hand as he came around Sousuke's fingers, falling forward and resting his forehead against the alpha's shoulder.  Through his own panting he could hear the soft rumble coming from Sousuke's chest, the vibrations washing over him and lulling him to relax, twitching a little as Sousuke slipped out of him.  Warm hands rubbed his back, guiding him closer, until he gave into the temptation and melted into the firm chest.  Strong arms embraced him and held him close.  Safe.  He felt safe.  Nitori's voice was barely a whisper and he wasn't sure Sousuke even heard him as he repeated one word into Sousuke's shirt.

_Alpha._

* * *

 

Sousuke didn't want to ruin the moment, but as much as he loved his-- _the_ omega clinging to him and giving off such a delicious, needy sent, Sousuke had to break the spell.  He opened his eyes to be greeted with Rin raising an eyebrow at him, giving him _that_ look, and yup, the moment was definitely ruined.  Sousuke scowled and looked away from Rin, letting him get back to Haru and Makoto, who were busy making out with each other over the alpha's lap, Sousuke noted with amusement.  Never change, Rin, you glorious bastard.

Nitori sat up in Sousuke's lap and rubbed his eyes while Sousuke cleaned his fingers with the wet wipes that were provided on each end table.  He smirked when he noticed Nitori watching him and blushing.   The omega cleared his throat.

"Would you like a drink, Sousuke?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you."

Nitori tilted his head.

"Talk?  About what?"

Sousuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I should probably tell you at the end of your shift.  I don't think it'd be fair to tell you now."

"I'm working pretty late tonight.  But I go on break soon.  Would you like to talk then?"

Sousuke nodded.

"That works. In the mean time, yes, I'd like to have a drink."

* * *

 

Sousuke followed Nitori, now dressed in his casual, everyday wear, across the street to a fast food restaurant. Sousuke waited at a table while Nitori got his meal.  His insides felt heavy and weighed him down.  He rested his elbows on the table and scrubbed his face, peeking at Nitori through his fingers when the omega sat across from him with a tray overflowing with food. Sousuke let his arms fall to the table and stared at Nitori almost disbelievingly as he started shoving food in his mouth.

"That's a lot of fucking food for someone so small."

Nitori smiled at him through a mouthful of food, his cheeks puffed out. He waited to swallow before speaking.

"Well, feeding all you greedy alphas is energy draining, I'll have you know!"

He quirked an eyebrow.  Is that so?

"Well then, at least let me be a gentleman and pay for it."

"What the food?  Oh, no, the bar gives all of us employees a company credit card.  All food eaten on shifts or on breaks is on the house."

Sousuke leaned back in his seat and let Nitori eat.  He watched the workers behind the counters take orders, deal with customers, joke with fellow workers.  What an awful job working here must be.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

That.  Might as well be blunt and cut to the chase.

"I'm moving back to my hometown to work for my father.  I'm planning on taking over his business."

Nitori nibbled on a French fry, looking at Sousuke questioningly.

"Oh, um.  Congratulations?  This is a good thing, right?"

Sousuke exhaled through his nose.

"My hometown is a two hour flight from here.  I'm moving away.  This is probably my last night to see you before I leave."

Realization washed over Nitori's face and he put his half eaten fry back on the tray and looked down.  He seemed lost in thought for a moment, or was struggling with finding words to say.  Sousuke couldn't really tell.

"...Oh.  So... so I guess this..."

Nitori blinked a few times and furrowed his brow.  Eventually he just shrugged and looked out the window.

"I didn't want to leave without letting you know."

Nitori nodded his head.  Sousuke nudged his foot with his own.  The omega's shoulders sagged and he sighed, defeated.

"Thank you for telling me, that was considerate of you, especially since I'm only..." Nitori squeezed a napkin in his hand, "especially since I'm only a waiter at a bar you visit on the weekends.  I'm glad that... that I got to know you a-and I wish you the best of luck with your father's business."

And if that didn't break Sousuke's heart, then he was obviously made out of stone.

(But he was _not_ made of stone and his heart was shattering like glass.)

* * *

 

Their parting was bittersweet.  On one hand, Nitori was glad Sousuke gave him a chance to say good bye, on the other hand, Nitori felt like he was losing a part of his soul.  Stupid, he was so _stupid_.  How could he have honestly believed they could have been something more than a paying customer and waiter?  It was so foolish of him, so _childish_ , to let himself fall for someone he was being paid by.  That was his _job_ , he was _supposed_ to form these types of pseudo-relationships with clients.

But then he thought back to the way Sousuke kissed him, how he crooned, hell, he could still remember how it felt to be knotted by the alpha.  And his heart soared for a few solid seconds before being twisted and stomped back to the ground by reality.  Fuck, he was so naive.  And to think he was looking forward to his next heat.

The rest of his shift was spent in a daze, tending to alphas and doing his best to smile and flirt, but his heart wasn't in it.  Kou must have noticed the distant look to his eyes, or the way he held himself a little too tensely, because she let him clock out an hour early.

As much as it felt like he was being torn apart, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  He'd have to face reality so he could start moving on.  Always easier said than done, but it could be done.  Nitori sighed as he stepped into the subway and took his seat towards the back of the train cart.  The future looked bleak.

* * *

 

Sousuke slung the last of his bags over his shoulder and turned in the doorway.  Rin stood behind him with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor.

"Rin."

His friend closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, giving himself a moment, then leveled Sousuke with his amber eyes, resigned and sullen.

"I guess this is it, then?  You'll just go back home and forget about your dream.  Take over the family business."

Sousuke was quiet for a moment, not breaking his gaze.

"Rin.  The dream wasn't mine.  It was yours.  As long as you are here doing your absolute best, I'm happy.  I'm not like you.  I don't need anyone, I don't need a team, or a dream."

Rin let out an undignified sob and shoved Sousuke, pushing him across the hall and up against the wall.  Sousuke watched him impassively, allowing Rin to let it out in the only way he knew how; grit teeth, clenched fists, and emotional outbursts.

"Don't fucking say that!  You're an idiot... A fucking idiot."

His words trailed off, losing their venom and falling in volume, and when Rin pounded a fist against Sousuke's chest, it was weak.

"Rin, don't cry."

It seemed like Rin stood there for minutes with Sousuke backed against the wall, fisting his shirt and bowing his head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  But it was only a few seconds before Rin turned his watery eyes up to meet Sousuke's.

"Don't make me say it."

Both of the alphas smiled at each other and Sousuke let a small huff out through his nose.

"I know, I know.  You're not crying."

Rin let his hands fall from Sousuke's chest and took a step back.

"You're gonna fucking call me every weekend, okay?"

"Of course."

"I'm serious, Sousuke!"

Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"I know, Rin.  And I will."

Rin nodded his head and with that, Sousuke turned to walk away, but before he got more than two steps he stopped.

"Rin?"

He turned around to see Rin tilting his head expectantly.

"Take care of Ai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*


	3. Sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER WAS A FUCKING BEAST TO FINISH  
> I didn't mean to but this baby clocks in at exactly 12k words.  
> This was supposed to be all porn no plot and it turned into TOO MUCH PLOT.  
> Enjoy, loves. I tortured you all with the last chapter so yall deserve this.

_One year later_

It felt strange, sitting in the same spot as he always had, almost as if he had never left.  Except the bar had a new coat of paint, there were some new faces among the servers, and his best friend was looking as built as ever.  Training for the Olympics did that to a guy.

Rin threw an arm over Sousuke's shoulder and nudged his knee with his own.

"You've gotten soft."

Sousuke side eyed Rin, who only laughed and leaned back, flashing one of those heart throb smiles at him.

"I suppose that's what happens with an office job, huh? No time for the gym."

Damn, he missed Rin.  Just being able to relax and hang out with someone with no business strings attached.

"Sousuke!  Wow!"

Sousuke scowled as a small blond catapulted himself at the alpha.  Nagisa didn't hesitate to shove his face into Sousuke's personal space.

"You look so much older!  And you smell different!  Oh, wait 'til Ai-Ai sees you!"

Rin rolled his eyes and took Nagisa's hand and led him across to the opposite booth.

"Sit with me, Nagisa.  Give Sousuke a break, he just got here."

"No way, Rin! I gotta get Ai over here!  He'll be so excited to know his alpha is back!"

Sousuke raised his eyebrows.

"His alpha? I'm not his alpha."

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and leaned back, looking at Sousuke upside down.

"You're so silly, Sousuke."

Sousuke tsk'ed and looked away.  How annoying.  Though, his irritation dissipated when he caught sight of two omegas walking by, arm in arm.  He recognized one as Haruka, but his attention was on the smaller one on Haru's arm, with his head bowed in a typical shy, submissive manner.  He wetted his lips, his mouth suddenly dry in anticipation.

"Ai."

Nitori looked up at his name being called and when he locked eyes with Sousuke, he gasped and stared in disbelief, then his face broke out in a smile that Sousuke was convince was that of an angel's.

"Sousuke!"

Nitori made to run to him but stopped last minute and went on his tippy toes to plant a quick kiss to Haru's cheek, like a child quickly saying good bye to their parent before they go play with a friend.  But Sousuke wasn't Nitori's childhood playmate, no, and when Nitori threw his arms around Sousuke and buried his face into his neck, Sousuke was sure, he was positive, they had something between them.  He wanted Nitori as his omega.  Plain and simple.  He put thoughts of how impossible it was out of his head and nuzzled Nitori's soft hair, growling deep in his throat.  Nitori gave his shoulders a squeeze and then pulled back, looking at Sousuke with complete adoration.

"I can't believe you're here!  I thought I'd never see you again!"

"That's a bit overdramatic."

Nitori clutched to shirt, eyes wide and watery.  "No it's not!  You moved away!"

Guilt panged through him but he pushed it down.

"You could have asked Rin about me."

Nitori stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.  "I did... but he got annoyed with my constant questions after a while.  So I stopped."

"I told him to take care of you.  Not scold you."

"N-no, Rin didn't scold me, he took care of me.  Please don't be mad at him."

"Ai."

Both Sousuke and Nitori looked towards the third voice.  Rin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a nosy Nagisa watching their every move by his side.

"Sousuke's not mad at me.  He's just being overprotective."

Nitori's face turned red in embarrassment and he turned back to Sousuke.  "You're not mad at him, right?"

"No."

Nitori let his eyes slip close and a small smile grace his features.  Sousuke pulled him to his chest and closed his eyes as well, taking in their closeness, this tender moment of reunion.

"You look really exhausted."  Nitori's voice was soft and almost a whisper.  Sousuke kissed his temple and murmured against his skin.

"It's been a long year."

Nitori sighed. "Too Long."

Too long, indeed.  Lips ghosted over his jaw line, tracing down his neck and back up.  A small kiss landed on the corner of his mouth and he turned into it, just a fraction of an inch was all it took for their lips to meet.  Their kiss was slow and sweet, bordering on a level of intimacy Sousuke wanted to believe Nitori didn't share with other customers.

"Sousuke, please, let me take care of you."

Nitori untied his robe with one hand and held the back of Sousuke's head with the other, pressing kisses to the alpha's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks.  He guided Sousuke down to his chest, and stroked his cheek with his fingers, encouraging him to drink.  An intoxicating, earthy aroma of sweet cream washed over him and made his mouth water.  Sousuke had forgotten how delicious a wet omega smelled, and without wasting another second, he let himself taste.  Nitori's nipple was firm under his tongue and with only a few stimulating licks, milk started to flow.

He couldn't contain the moan that forced its way out, muffled between where Sousuke's lips met Nitori's chest.  In a purely instinctual reaction, he pulled Nitori closer, holding him tighter and let a low growl out.  He continued to growl as he drank, letting everyone else know that this omega was _his_ and _his only_.

* * *

 

Above him, Nitori looked down, his eyes wide in a mixture of elation and deep sadness.  On one hand, _Sousuke is showing all the signs of wanting to claim him_ , and on the other hand, that just isn't going to happen.  It is so _hard_ to control his hopefulness, to prevent it from getting the better of him.  But he had to stay strong, he knew from experience what happened when you allowed yourself to be a fool.

For now, he would shut off his thoughts, just let himself soak in this moment.  Revel in the feeling of an alpha wanting him, holding him, protecting him.  The feel of an alpha nursing from him, gaining strength from him.  Oh how extraordinarily blissful it was to have an alpha so satisfied with him, so content and secure with him.  His omegan instincts were _soaring_.

"You taste different."

Nitori smiled and ran his fingers through Sousuke's hair, not holding back any amount of love and doting with his gesture.

"Rin made me start eating healthier."

Rin was such a demanding alpha, very peculiar and almost obsessive about his tastes.  But he was kind, and intended good in everything he said.  And Nitori had to admit, eating healthier not only improved his taste, but his overall wellbeing.  He was more energetic and alert, his hair was softer and his skin more vibrant.  Although, some things Rin couldn't change, like Nitori's organization.  He remembers the alpha scoffing and criticizing the way he kept his work schedule, the way he kept track of his customers and tips for the evening, even the way he was messy when he fed him.  Nitori had tried, really, but Rin's efforts were fruitless.  Nitori had assured him that the way he did things worked for him and that was that.  Rin didn't exactly accept that answer but he'd always manage to shush Rin with a kiss or a massage, or, as Nitori found it out to be the most successful form of distraction, he'd be intimate with Haruka.

Sousuke hummed and licked away a small drop of milk that was threatening to start rolling down Nitori's chest.

"Tastes good.  Sweeter than before."

Nitori smiled to himself and couldn't help the warm blush that spread from his face down to his neck.  He felt about twenty degrees hotter, and the fact that Sousuke was at his chest, covering him in lazy licks and soft kisses, didn't help.

"Sousuke?"

The alpha grunted.

_Why are we doing this?_

Nitori swallowed down the words that were stuck in the back of his throat.

"How... How long will you be in town?"

"Another two days.  I came out for the weekend.  Gotta go back to work on Monday."

Nitori nodded his head.

"And... And you'll be back here, before you leave?  Right?"

He was trying his best not to sound pathetic and desperate, but he couldn't help it.  He gave in to his emotions, to his wishes.  Call him weak, call him a typical omega, he didn't care.  Nitori was not one who kept to himself like Haruka (a closed book if he ever met one), Nitori wore his heart on his sleeve.  And right now, the idea of Sousuke leaving him again was choking him with panic.

"If you're working."

"I'm working tomorrow!" Nitori beamed.

"What about Sunday?"

His heart sank.  He wasn't working Sunday.  A night that he and Sousuke could be together, a precious night, thrown out the window.  Nitori held back his tears and shook his head.  Sousuke cursed under his breath and looked away, gnawing his bottom lip deep in thought.  He reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card and a pen, scribbled something down on the back of the card and gave it to the omega.  It was a phone number.

"That's my personal cell.  Call me or text me, whatever you prefer.  We'll see each other on Sunday."

Nitori looked down at the small white rectangle in his hands.  The numbers were scrawled out in a way that would make any doctor proud, and the rich black ink from the no doubtingly expensive pen shone in the bar's lights overhead.  Sousuke gave him his phone number.

_Did this mean...?_

He knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it as he smiled so huge he thought his face would split, and threw his arms around Sousuke.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 

Sousuke walked side by side with Rin, enjoying the fresh night air on their way back to Rin's apartment.

"So, you gave Nitori your number? Finally gonna claim him?"

Sousuke sighed.  Rin could be so _insufferable_ sometimes.

"Just like you're going to finally claim Nanase?"

Rin pointed a finger at him.

"Hey.  Haru is a free spirit, there is no claiming a free spirit."

Sousuke snorted and Rin turned up his nose.  "Besides, he already knows he's mine."

Now _that_ made Sousuke laugh out loud.  "You sure, Rin?  You might want to tell that to Tachibana.  Omegas pairing up is rare but not unheard of."

"I know he's got Makoto.  But he's got me, too."

Rin didn't sound as defensive as Sousuke would have thought.  Instead, he sounded content and almost embarrassed.

"Wait, are you serious?  Do you have two omegas?"

Rin shook his head. "No, I'm not with Makoto.  But Haru is.  And he's also with me."

"So... you're officially with Haru, though?"

"Yep."

Sousuke stopped walking and after a few steps, Rin turned around.

"What?"

Sousuke looked down, letting his face fall in shadow.  He had made sure to stop under a streetlamp.  It was _extra_ dramatic that way.

<You bastard,> he spoke in English and imitated an American southern drawl as best as he could, <You call yourself a friend, a partner, and you go and keep secrets.  Keepin' dirty little secrets from your best buddy.>

Rin's mouth fell open and he stared at Sousuke like he had two heads.  It took all of Sousuke's willpower not to laugh.

<So tell me, Rin.  How long?  How long were you goin' to keep your little omega a secret from me?  They don't call me the big guns for nothin'>  Sousuke pointed finger guns at him, <So watch your back, _buddy. >_

Silence stretched between them and just before Sousuke was about to lose his composure, Rin yelled, baring his sharp teeth.

"What the fuck was that?  Dude, your accent is _horrible_!"

Sousuke chuckled as both alphas resumed walking.  Rin softened and threw him a sideways glance, his eyes sparkling in genuine love for his friend.  Rin was such a sap.

"I've missed you, Sousuke."

Sousuke smiled back at him.  "I missed you too, Rin."

They let their conversation die there, both happy to bask in the feeling of just _being_ with each other.  Rin led the way up to his apartment's door, and slid his key into the lock.  Before he opened the door he turned to Sousuke.

"You never did answer my question."

"And what was that?"

"You gonna claim him?  Or just lead the poor kid along for the rest of both your lives, or until another alpha takes him away."

Sousuke looked away, trying to show annoyance, but Rin could see the underlying layer of worry etched into his face.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Just open the door, Rin."

"No, tell me why."

"Because I live too far away.  My life is there, his life is here.  It just wouldn't work out."

Rin rolled his eyes and pushed open the door.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it.  If it's there between you guys, you'll find a way to make it work."

Ah, Rin, ever the romantic.

"Rin, I really don't want to talk about--"

Sousuke was cut off by his phone's ringtone.  An unknown number.  He accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

Sousuke could hear someone breathing, almost gasping.

_"Sousuke, it's Aiichirou."_

* * *

 

_20 minutes earlier_

Nitori plopped down on his couch in a daze.  _Sousuke was back for the weekend_.  He hated how his heart rate increased, how he found himself smiling, how just the thought of the alpha touching him again sent electric sparks down his spine.  The omega shook his head to clear his thoughts, his hair ruffling against the sides of his cheeks.  He needed to get a grip, control himself.  Just the mere presence of Sousuke shouldn't put him in such a tizzy.  This was pathetic. Even if the alpha _did_ growl possessively over him, even if the alpha _did_ give him his personal number.  Nitori jumped back to reality with a squeak, pulling his hands out of his shorts (when did he start touching himself?).  Maybe a shower was a good idea.  A refreshing, cold shower.  When Nitori stood up he almost fell forward, his legs feeling weak and shaky, and his head feeling fuzzy.

Maybe he needed a glass of water.  That was probably it.  He tended to be absent minded, so it would make sense he didn't drink enough today to stay fully hydrated.  Who could blame him, being so distracted by such a perfect alpha?  An alpha who made him feel so good, so _whole_.  His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, holding himself up on his hands, staring at the carpet with wide eyes.  His breath was coming in short gasps and he was starting to feel hot and constricted.  Cogwheels in his mind started whirling to life, and he realized he was going into heat.

Nitori bit his lip and tried to make sense of why it was coming so early.  He didn't keep track of his heats as good as he should have, but this seemed too soon, he shouldn't have gotten his for another two weeks or so.  He frantically wracked his brain, trying to figure out why.  Birth control.  Last Saturday.  And again on Monday.  He had forgotten to take his birth control those days, that had to be it.  The doctor said something about that messing up his hormones and heat cycles, and... he couldn't remember, that was so long ago.  But he always screwed up his birth control and nothing extreme ever happened, other than a few abnormally long heats.  Maybe being around an alpha presenting such dominating behavior triggered it.  Nitori didn't know.

"Ah... Fuck."

A sharp pain flared through his lower abdomen causing him to curl in on himself.  _No_.  This was hitting him too fast.  He grit his teeth and uncurled himself, breathing through the sharp spikes of pain, and crawled towards the bathroom.  If only he could get into the shower, douse himself in cool water because man, he was _burning up_.  His journey was cut short only a few steps in before he was overtaken by the pain and collapsed on the floor, crying out and seeing white.

Nitori didn't know how long he laid on the floor, shaking and covered in sweat, but soon the searing hot pain ebbed away and a new feeling started to replace it.  _Fuck_.  It started deep in his stomach, a warm, almost tingling sensation, and spread slowly up his spine to his nape.  He touched his neck, rubbing his scent glands and moaned.  It felt so _good_.  He had to get to the shower before he lost complete control of his senses. He needed to--

He was warm and wet around his fingers, thrusting his hips into his hand, trying to reach deeper.  Nitori whined in frustration because it was such a tease, it felt so good but _it wasn't enough_.

He needed Sousuke.  As soon as his brain latched onto the image of the alpha, that's all he could see.  All insecure thoughts of being a desperate, embarrassing annoyance by calling him the first night he got his number went flying out the window.  He needed an alpha and he needed one _now._

Fingers scrambled over the coffee table surface in search of his phone and hit their target clumsily, knocking it onto the floor.  Nitori lunged for it, almost dropped the damn thing, and unlocked it.  He held up the business card with shaking fingers and tried to enter the number.  Fuck, he couldn't see straight, his heat was too much.  He needed to calm down.  Haru had recently taught him some breathing exercises to do during his heat that helped regulate air flow.  Now's the time to practice, if ever.  In through his nose, expand his lungs as far as they could go, hold, and slowly release.  Repeat.

Eventually, by some miracle of divine intervention, Nitori tapped out Sousuke's number and hit call.

It rang once, twice, thrice... _Come on, Sousuke..._

_"Hello?"_

Fuck, just his _voice_ made him see stars.

"Sousuke, it's Aiichirou."

_"Ai."_

"Please, can you... can you come over?  I just... I just went into heat."

_"Are you serious?"_

"Sousuke, _please_ , I need you!"

Nitori cried out and gripped the phone so tightly he thought it might break.

"Please, I can't do this alone, don't make me go through this alone... I need you, Sousuke, _alpha._ "

He whined and rubbed himself through his pants.  This was becoming unbearable!  He needed Sousuke now!

"Where do you live."

Sousuke's voice had dropped, it was deep and rumbling, and the way he worded his question as a statement was _so good_ , it was _demanding_.  Nitori barely mumbled out his address before dropping his phone and letting instincts take over.

When Sousuke knocked on the door, Nitori was completely nude and fucking himself on his own fingers, crying out through his first orgasm of the night.

* * *

 

The first thing Sousuke noticed when Nitori opened the door to his small apartment was the smell.  He could barely breath without being assaulted by the musky scent of Nitori's heat, too concentrated in the tiny living space.  This wasn't normal, this was _too_ strong.  All of Sousuke's concerns were quickly extinguished by Nitori's mouth, hot and open, pressed to his neck with the faintest hint of teeth.  Nitori smelled so good, so appetizing, that his mouth watered, to Sousuke's astonishment, but he couldn't bring himself to care when all he wanted to do was fuck Nitori until they both passed out.  The closer the omega clung to him, the more his mind narrowed in and focused on the urge to pin Nitori down and take what he wanted.

"Sousuke!  Please!  Do something!"

A growl escaped his throat as he pulled Nitori's head back, fisting his hand in the soft, gray hair, and kissed him savagely.  He tasted so sweet, but it just wasn't enough.  Sousuke could feel his self control slipping, and all it took for the push over the edge was Nitori's pale neck, presented to him in classic omegan submission.  His pupils dilated and he leaned down, licking the skin, salty with a thin layer of sweat, savoring the taste.  His neck was so smooth and so warm that without thinking, he bared his teeth and bit down, with full intent to completely devour, to sink into the flesh and taste blood.  To form a bond.

Sousuke pulled back as if he got burned.

What the fuck was he doing?  He couldn't _bond_ with Nitori!  The omega whined in such frustration it was almost a screech of distress and clawed at Sousuke's chest.

"Please, Sousuke, alpha, please!"

Nitori's pupils were blown wide and he looked almost high, eyes lidded and threatening to cross.  Damn, this heat was strong... Nitori was in danger of becoming delirious and hurting himself in attempt to alleviate his heat.  Sousuke fought down his urges and struggled for self control.  Right now, Nitori needed him, he needed an alpha to help him, to protect and care for him.  And that's exactly what Sousuke was going to do.  Before Nitori could react, he scooped the omega up bridal style and carried him to his room, laying him on his bed.  In one swift motion, Sousuke shed his shirt and moved to lose his pants.  As soon as they dropped Nitori was on him, palming his erection through his boxers, whining and panting.  Small fingers desperately scratched at the elastic waistband until they caught, and pulled the fabric down, not even flinching when Sousuke's cock hit him in the face, smearing precum on his cheek.  The alpha almost lost his balance when Nitori took him in his mouth, sucking the head before sliding it down to his throat.

" _Fuck_ , Ai, warn me!"

The omega paid him no attention as he bobbed his head, completely focused and determined to get Sousuke off.  It wasn't long before he came, coming in Nitori's mouth, causing him to cough and spit some out on the floor between Sousuke's feet.  Nitori sat back on his haunches and looked up at Sousuke with such a proud smile and bright eyes, Sousuke felt his heart flutter and he leaned forward, resting his hands on the bed on either side of the omega and kissed him, slowly and passionately this time.  Nitori leaned back and pulled Sousuke down over him, shuffling back towards the headboard until he was laying on his back underneath the alpha.  Kneeling between Nitori's knees, Sousuke raked his eyes over the omega's body, completely entranced. The way Nitori's ribs rose and fell with his breaths, the way his soft curves sloped out to wide hips, framing his dark pink cunt, the beauty mark under his belly button and the one on his side, right above his hip bone.  All of it was beautiful, so absolutely gorgeous, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say he had just fallen in love.

Sousuke reached down and wiped his come off Nitori's cheek with his thumb.

"Sousuke... please..."

"Shhh, I'll take care of you don't worry."

Nitori whined and squirmed impatiently under him.

"Please, it _hurts_..."

Sousuke leaned down and indulged in another slow kiss, lowering and rolling his hips, loving the way his cock slid against Nitori's wet pussy.

"Sousuke, please, oh my _god_ , fuck me!"

Sousuke smiled as he pressed kisses down Nitori's jaw, down his neck, on his shoulder.  Nitori's panting was music to his ears.

"I told you, I'll take care of you..."

He decided he had teased the poor omega enough, and to be honest, Nitori's heat was getting to him.  It was _right there_ , all he had to do was push in and take it.

"Oh..."

The second time was no less than the first.  Nitori's cunt was just as hot, just as soft and Sousuke felt satisfied in such an unexplained way, like something deep inside him clicked into place and he could see clearly.  This omega was his, Nitori was his mate.  And right now, his mate was gasping and arching, trying to chase the pleasure his heat demanded he needed.

"There, see?  I got you," Sousuke grinded his hips into Nitori's, "I'll make you feel so good."

* * *

 

Nitori felt like he was going crazy.  Sousuke's cock was so big, filling him up, making him feel so good, but he needed more, he needed it deeper.  He needed the alpha to fuck him, fuck him hard, and knot him.  He needed it _now_.

But it was so _unfair_.

Sousuke was in him, spreading him open, pushing in deeper, but he was going _so slow_.  He tried to lift his hips, tried to clench tighter around Sousuke, anything to try to ease his heat, but the damn bastard put his hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Let me, Ai.  I want you to feel every part of this."

Nitori squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked out the corners.  If he weren't in heat he'd claw Sousuke's eyes out.  Damn him for being so tender, and everything Nitori wanted, _at this very moment._   Couldn't he save it for another night?  Any other time, just not tonight!  A high whine leaked out through his gritted teeth, distressed and desperate.  His knuckles were white with his grip on the sheets.

"Ai..."

Sousuke's hand slid down to his stomach, fingers fanning out and brushing over his skin gently.  Inwardly, Nitori was ecstatic to have an alpha touch him so possessively, to touch him in such a vulnerable spot.  He arched his back and moaned, throwing his head back and baring his neck.  His instincts screamed _take me, I submit, claim me_.

But Sousuke did none of those things.  He only growled and picked up his pace.  Why wouldn't he stop teasing?  Sousuke's fingers slid down, rubbing against him, pressing against his clit, causing Nitori to yip and jerk his hips up.

"Sousuke!"

"That's it, baby, come on..."

Nitori looked up at the alpha above him, watching in amazement at how beautiful he was, how perfect he was with mussed up hair and furrowed brows, flexing muscles shimmering with a light layer of sweat.  Sousuke looked down at him with a stern expression, eyes glossed over with pure lust as he rubbed Nitori faster.  Pleasure jolted through him and Nitori closed his eyes, his vision whiting out as his orgasm built up.

"Sou....suke..."

His body stilled as he came, the pleasure rendering him immobile as it bloomed in his groin and exploded down his thighs and up his spine.

"Oh fuck, _baby_."  Sousuke growled into his neck and thrust into him harder.  Nitori blinked, his sight blurry.  He was only half sated by his climax and he whined, crying out for Sousuke to finish, to fill him up, to complete him.  Too exhausted to move, Nitori let his head fall to the side and closed his eyes, panting while Sousuke fucked him.  His alpha was strong, he'd take care of him, the strong scent coming off him assured him so.  Sousuke's knot began to swell, and he pushed harder into Nitori, spreading his legs farther and stretching his cunt.  The tightness and stretch was just what he needed, it was the proverbial scratch to his itch.  And when Sousuke came, his knot secure inside, another orgasm hit Nitori, wracking his body with tremors that left him drained, his muscles twitching as he moaned through the ebbing sensation.  He could barely register Sousuke lifting him up and over so Nitori laid comfortable on the alpha's chest while they were knotted.  He felt Sousuke brush his bangs off his forehead, then he let sweet, sweet slumber engulf him.

* * *

 

Nitori was boneless on top of him.  Sousuke laid on his back while Nitori slept, treasuring the time they were connected, trying to soak as much of this moment in as he could.  He needed to remember this, this feeling of complete content.  A croon rumbled from his chest.  How amazing it felt to croon to his omega while knotted to him.  His cock twitched and he thrust up gently, groaning as he spurted what little he had left deep inside of Nitori's pussy.

He didn't want this moment to end.  But the need to sleep was too strong, and soon he joined Nitori in Dreamland.

* * *

 

The first thing Nitori noticed upon awakening was how truly regenerated he felt, like he had been given a new mind and body.  He felt like he could take on the world.  The second thing he noticed is that he wasn't in heat anymore.  This struck him as odd because his heats usually lasted four to five days.  Maybe it was because he wasn't supposed to have been in heat yet?  Perhaps it was a slip up, a pre-heat heat.  Or something.

Nitori turned his attention to Sousuke, who was sprawled on his back, one arm over his chest and the other above his head.

_Look at that perfect body._

* * *

 

Shuffling, a squeak, and then muffled expletives caused Sousuke to stir and he cracked open an eye.  Light blurred most of his vision, but he saw a small form moving around, holding its foot and hopping in place.

"You're up!"

Sousuke grunted and closed his eyes again.  "What time is it?"

"Ten forty-five."

Not too bad.  They managed to get a good amount of sleep in, especially after both being knocked out after last night. That was such an intense heat, Sousuke wasn't sure if he could have lasted the entire span-- wait.

"Ai?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you done with your heat?"  Sousuke sat up, alarmed.  Did this mean...?  Could Nitori be...?

"I guess so?  It hit me earlier than it was supposed to and it was really strong.  Stronger than I've ever experienced before.  So I don't really think it's _too_ strange that it went away.  It was kind of a freak heat.  I'll probably still get my normal heat at my normal time."

Sousuke watched the omega pull pants on, his stubbed toe now forgotten.

"...Are you sure?"

Nitori stopped and turned his head.  He looked at Sousuke concerned.

"Pretty sure, why?"

Sousuke rubbed his face.

"Because usually omegas end their heat early when they get knocked up."

In any other situation, Sousuke would have laughed at the face Nitori pulled, his eyebrows shooting up and his mouth falling open.

"N-no!  I'm on birth control!  There's no way I can be pregnant."

The omega sounded like he was assuring himself more than Sousuke, and he stood up taller with false confidence and went back to kicking through clothes on his floor.  He pulled a pink polo on and sat down on the bed, brushing his shower damp hair with his fingers.  Now that he was free from the clutches Nitori's heat, he took the time to look around the omega's room.  It was messy and cluttered, books piled on his desk, knick knacks overflowing off the bookcase, stuffed animals and clothes covering the floor.  Loose bits of every day clutter like old receipts and candy wrappers dotted the mess, giving it a lived-in feel.  Rin would _die._

"I just took a shower.  There's a clean towel on the counter if you want to take one too."

Sousuke was pretty rank, now that he noticed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"It's the door right across the hall."

* * *

 

Sousuke walked with his arm around Nitori's shoulders.  It was a sunny day out, albeit windy, and a perfect day to take his omega to the local carnival.  He had planned to come here with Rin during the day before he went to the bar at night, but since he was already with Nitori, he brought him along.  The two walked up to Rin, who was trying to win a stuffed dolphin for Haru.  _Trying_ being the key word.  The alpha growled and slammed the water gun down in frustration when he missed his target yet _again_.

"What the fuck!"

Haru took the water gun from him and handed the stand tender another ticket.  With three precise shots, Haru won and was holding a huge dolphin in his arms.

"What's the point of winning my omega a prize if he wins it himself?!"

Haru spared him a smile and took his hand, although that still didn't stop the alpha from scowling and grumbling under his breath.  The couple turned around and saw Sousuke and Nitori standing there, Haru showing no reaction, and Rin staring wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"Oh come on!  Why did you have to see that?"

Sousuke chuckled and Nitori beamed, completely distracted, running up to Haru and hugging the stuffed toy.

"Oi.  Sousuke.  What the hell did you do to him?"

Nitori looked up at Rin's sharp tone and his eyes flicked between the two alphas.

"What do you think, genius."

"He fucking stinks like you!  Jeeze man, scent marking is one thing, but you _doused_ him."

Nitori pulled the collar of his shirt to his nose and inhaled.  "I like it."

Rin rolled his eyes and Sousuke flashed him a shit eating grin.  "See?  He likes it."

* * *

 

Nitori sat on his bed hugging the giant plush duck Sousuke had won him yesterday.  The carnival had been fun, he got to spend the whole day with Sousuke, who then followed him to the bar for his shift.  For the first time since moving out of his parents' house, Nitori really felt like he had friends.  He wasn't alone anymore, he had people who liked being around him, and it was even _outside_ of work.  He wasn't being _paid_ for his company.  Nitori pressed his face into the soft fuzz of the duck, nuzzling the toy.  He wish he knew what he and Sousuke had between them.  Were they courting or not?  Was it the long distance?  Nitori wouldn't mind keeping up a long distance relationship, if it was for Sousuke.  Maybe the alpha didn't really have feelings for him.  Maybe he was being nice to him because that's what alphas were supposed to do to omegas, in the textbook sense of the dynamic.  Nitori pouted.  What if Sousuke acted like that towards every unpaired omega?  This was too confusing!

"Oh, you're lucky you're a duck!"

Nitori clutched on tighter to the toy, curling up to it and petting the fluff on its head.

"You don't have to worry about crushes and alphas and all that.  I envy you, I really do."

He should name his duck.  Maybe he'd ask Sousuke his opinion.  He won it for him, after all.  Nitori caught himself dozing off when his phone rang, waking him.

"Hullo?"  He cleared his throat and tried again, with less slurring this time. "Hello?"

_"Ai, it's Sousuke."_

He smiled and flopped back on his pillow.

"Hi."

_"Have you eaten lunch yet?  I was thinking of going out to eat.  Want to come along?"_

"Uh huh."  Wow, way to sound like a dopey child with a crush.  Boy, he was really stupid.  "I mean yes! Yes.  I'd love to come along."

_"I'll pick you up in a half hour?"_

"Yes, Sousuke.  That sounds great.  Thank you."

_"Mhmm.  See you."_

And with that, the alpha hung up, leaving Nitori to look around his mess of a room for a clean outfit.

* * *

 

Sousuke stared out the plane window, squinting at the sun beating down on the runway, making it a glowing white strip.  After he and Nitori had lunch, they went back to Nitori's apartment and fucked doggy style on the couch.  And he didn't meant to, but in the heat of the moment he had rubbed his neck against Nitori's to scent mark him.  He left to go to Rin's covered in Nitori's scent and smelling like sex, much to Rin's disgust, but refused to take a shower.  And now here he was, still stinking of Nitori, and getting glared at by the older passenger sitting next to him.  Sousuke didn't care.  He knew it would be a while before he could see his omega again and he wanted to hold onto any bit of him for as long as possible.  His scent would be a comfort during this flight.

_"How long until you return?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"That's not fair.  I don't want you to leave me again."_

_"It's different this time, Ai.  You have my number.  I can talk to you every night."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course."_

"Excuse me, sir?"

Sousuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the flight attendant.

"Could you put your bag under the seat in front of you for takeoff?"

Sousuke complied and the attendant continued on down the aisle, checking that everyone was situated properly.  For the first time, he dreaded going home.  Home was without Nitori.

* * *

 

Sousuke was an idiot.  He hadn't even thought about his parents smelling Nitori all over him.  If you looked up _traditional_ and _conservative_ in the dictionary, his parents would be the definition of both words.  Sousuke's father was red in the face.

"My son, the _future of my company_ , comes home reeking of some omega.  Do you know what this does to a person's reputation? You can't be hooking up with _whores_ \--"

Sousuke's eye twitched.

"Father--"

" _Sir._ "

"Sir, he's not a whore."

"I don't give a _fuck_ , Sousuke.  You're an unbonded alpha fooling around with an unbonded omega, who knows if they're even a _respectable match_ for you, and you're doing so behind mine and your mother's back.  An absolute disgrace."

"I wasn't doing anything behind your back, sir.  I've known Nitori for over a year."

His father pinched the bridge of his nose and his mother stood behind him, covering her mouth.  She always hated confrontations, but she wasn't a pushover.  No, she was just as strict as his father, but just more soft spoken about it.

"Listen.  Sousuke.  You lost your scholarship, which is bad enough, okay?  And now you're telling me you're screwing around with some omega you've known for over a year.  So yes, you've been going behind our backs.  For over a year.  Do you understand how this makes you look?  How this makes me look?"

Sousuke grit his teeth but kept his gaze level with his fathers.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then.  With a company like mine, relations and appearances are _everything_.  Your mother and I choose who's an acceptable mate for you.  And when we do, you will court them and go through the formalities, like a _respectable_ alpha.  Understood?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't want to be set up with a mate.  I have Nitori."

"You don't have a choice.  When the time calls for it, you will be paired.  So you can forget about this Nitori kid."

"I won't."

His father looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"You do _not_ talk to me with such blatant disrespect.  We don't even know him.  He could be a deadbeat, a dropout, stupid, he could be _anyone_."

"He's fine just the way he is, sir."

"I'm not going to argue with you over some slutty omega you've gotten a taste of.  We're done with this conversation."

Sousuke frowned and watched as his father stormed off.  His mother gave him a look full of disappointment-- _ouch, mom_ \--and squeezed his shoulder.

"Sousuke, dear.  It would be best if you just forgot about Natori."

"Nitori."

"Right, well, I know it's easy to fall for someone, but we know what's best for you.  If you want to be successful, listen to us."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then with one last tight smile, she turned and walked away.

How would loving Nitori prevent him from being successful?

* * *

 

_Two weeks later_

"You smell different..."

Nitori tilted his head and rubbed at his scent gland with his wrist.  He brought it up to his nose.  It didn't smell any different than usual.

"I do?"

Rin buried his nose into Nitori's neck and inhaled, making the omega blush.  Rin wasn't usually this touchy with him.

"Yeah, you smell different.  It smells good."

"Oh."  Nitori shrugged and rested his head on Rin's shoulder.

"Haru, doesn't he smell different?"

Okay, now he was starting to feel self conscious.  Nitori crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his knees up to make himself smaller.

"It's not a big deal... I don't smell the difference."

Rin pressed his nose into his neck again, breathing in.  Nitori squeaked when he felt Rin lick him, his mouth hot and wet.  It felt _really good_.

"Rin...?"

The alpha pulled back panting, his pupils blown wide.  "What did you _do_ , Ai?  You smell so amazing..."

Haru shouldered his way past Rin, crawling over his lap and grabbed the back of Nitori's neck, pulling the omega towards him and inhaling.  He pulled back and stared at Nitori with wide eyes before looking away, almost impassively, but lost in thought.

"W-what...?"

Nitori rubbed his neck self-consciously.  He didn't smell anything off about himself, so what was the big deal?

"Ai.  After your shift Makoto and I need to talk to you."

Haru's voice was soft and helped Nitori relax, although he was still nerved up.

"Okay.  I'm... going to go on break."  Anything to get away from this situation.

Haru nodded and Rin watched him with a glint in his eyes that was unfamiliar and put him on edge.

* * *

 

Makoto pulled back from Nitori with surprise.

"Nitori!"

He was really starting to get frustrated with all these people sniffing him and reacting in a way he didn't understand.  What was the big secret about him that he wasn't in on?

"...What?"

"Oh, Nitori, I'm so happy for you!"

"What?"

Haru spoke up. "He doesn't know, Makoto."

The larger omega looked between Haru and Nitori almost in shock.  "Really?  You don't know, Nitori?"

Nitori crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

"Know what?"

Makoto took his hand and held it in his warm ones.  "Nitori, you're _pregnant_."

Haru caught him as he lost his balance and sat him on the floor.  Nitori rubbed his eyes as Haru rubbed his back, letting out a soft croon to comfort him.

"What?  Pregnant?  No, I'm on birth control!"

Makoto sat on the floor next to him.  "Sometimes you can still get pregnant on birth control."

"B-but how do you know?  How can you tell?  I can't be pregnant!"

Makoto's face softened.  "You smell like a pregnant omega. It's faint because you must've gotten pregnant very recently, but it's there.  That's why Rin was all over you.  I'm surprised he didn't know that's what the scent was."

Nitori shook his head.

"N-no... I need to be sure... I need to take a pregnancy test."

Makoto and Haru must've picked up on the stress radiating off of Nitori, because both omegas pressed themselves to each of his sides, crooning and nuzzling his hair.

"It's okay, Nitori.  Haru and I are here for you.  We'll come with you when you take the test, okay?  We won't leave you alone through this, no matter what you chose to do."

Nitori nodded his head, trying to get his whirling thoughts under control.

Despite the shock, a warm heat bloomed in his chest.  He had a bit of Sousuke still here with him.

* * *

 

"Hey Ai."

_" Sousuke, um.  I have... news?"_

Sousuke settled back on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"What kind of news?"

_"...Big news."_

"So what is it."

The line was quiet and Sousuke could imagine the way Nitori was biting his lip nervously.

"Ai?"

_"U-um, before I tell you, I want to let you know that you don't h-have to see m-me anymore if you don't want to.  I wouldn't be offended or anything--"_

"Ai, what are you talking about.  What's the news?"

The omega took a deep breath.  _"I'm um.  I'm pregnant."_

Sousuke's lips parted slightly and his heart swelled, making his chest feel too tight.  His thoughts jumped to Nitori, _his_ Nitori, carrying his pup, baby bump starting to show, and he'd be a liar if the fact that his fantasy was _actually going to happen_ didn't leave him completely breathless.

_"Sousuke?  Um.  Say something... please."_

Oh, Nitori was about to cry.

"Ai..."

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I could still get pregnant on birth control!  It's all my fault!  I should really learn to listen to doctors more carefully or-or-or be more aware of how things w-work--"_

"Ai."

_"I can look into e-ending the pregnancy if--"_

"No."

Nitori hiccuped.  _"No?"_

"No way.  I... I want to keep it.  I want you to have my baby."

_"Sousuke... What?  But I can't do this alone, we're not even mates... You're so far away and... and I can't go through this by myself!"_

"Move here.  We'll get an apartment together."

_"But my job is here!  A-and I'm just... me!  I'm not even your omega."_

Sousuke waited until Nitori's cries turned into sniffles.

"Ai."

_"Yeah?"_

"Then be my omega.  Move here with me.  We'll become a bonded pair."

_"...What?"_

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

_"N-no!"_

"Okay.  Then how about it?"

_"You really want me as your omega?  You're not doing this just because I'm pregnant and you feel obligated?"_

Sousuke couldn't help the snarl that left his mouth.

"Ai, I've wanted to sink my teeth into your neck and knock you up since the first time I fucked you."

_"S-Sousuke!"_

He chuckled and felt satisfaction bubble up at the omega's embarrassment.

_"So... so I really should quit my job and move there with you?"_

"How else are we gonna raise our baby?"

_"But I like my job!"_

Sousuke could hear the pout.

" _Ai_.  I can't move there.  I'm here with my father's company."

_"What... What will your parents think?"_

"They... won't be happy."

As in, Sousuke was at risk of being thrown out.  He'd have to put his faith in the hope that his father's desire to have an heir to his company was greater than his pride.

_"Oh."_

"But I'll deal with them.  We'll make this work, okay?"

_"Yeah.  This is a lot to take in."_

"I know, Ai.  But I promise to take care of you.  _Omega_."

_"Right!"_

Sousuke smiled at the newfound confidence he heard in Nitori's voice.  They were having a baby, Nitori was going to live with him, and he finally could claim Nitori as his omega.

He was fucking _elated_.

* * *

 

" _What_?"

His father towered over him, baring his teeth and holding his shoulders tight.  Sousuke instinctively tightened his muscles in response, preparing to react if his father attacked him.

"I said Nitori is pregnant with my pup so he and I are going to get an apartment together."

"You got some omega pregnant.  Great, Sousuke.  You know--"  His father turned away abruptly and paced, scrubbing his face with his hands.  He looked at Sousuke and snarled, then continued pacing.  "You know, you just don't _think_ about the consequences to your actions.  You want to be young and free, fuck all the omegas that will let you lay your dirty paws on them in heat, sure.  It's all great fun until you fuck up.  And you fucked up."

Sousuke frowned.  He father continued.

"And what about your future?  Did you think about that?  Not only are you tainting the company's reputation, and _my_ reputation, you're fucking up your career.  You're young, so you don't _get_ it.  But every action you make affects your future.  And this was one of the worse things you could have done."

"Sir, please, I know it was unplanned.  But I fully intend on taking him to be my mate and having a proper home to raise our child in.  I am taking responsibility for my actions."

"Like hell you are!  You think you can just bond to him and all the problems will go away?  That's not how life works, Sousuke."

"But there aren't any problems.  And I wouldn't accept any other omega or beta as my mate.  Nitori is the one I chose."

"Was that a threat to mine and your mother's authority?"

"No, sir.  All I'm saying is if I couldn't claim Nitori, I wouldn't claim anyone else.  He's my mate."

"You would accept any beta or omega your mother and I found for you!"

"Sir, I have a mate.  Who is pregnant with my pup and will be moving here to raise it with me."

Sousuke's head was thrown to the side from the force of his father's hand striking his cheek.  He closed his eyes as the sting spread out over his face.  His mother stepped in and pulled his father aside.

"Dear, maybe we can meet Nitori.  Perhaps if he's a respectable omega, it won't be such an issue that Sousuke is having an illegitimate child so young."

"There's no sugarcoating a bastard child with a slutty omega.  It's like putting makeup on a pig; it just doesn't work."

Sousuke turned around and walked out.  He let the front door slam as he skipped down the steps and jogged to the road.  When he was a good distance from his house he pulled out his phone and made a call.  Five rings felt like an eternity, and Sousuke breathed out relieved when he heard a voice cut through the sixth ring.

"Rin."

* * *

 

Nitori stood at the entrance of airline security, clutching his backpack straps tight and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  This was it.  This was as far as he could go with his friends to comfort him.  Haru and Makoto had helped him pack over the past week, putting all his belongings in boxes to be airmailed to Sousuke's (it didn't help his nerves that almost all his savings was blown on the shipping cost... Why did he have so much stuff again?).  Just two hours earlier, he packed his clothes, hygiene products, journals, anything he didn't want mailed, in a huge rolling suitcase.  It was overstuffed to the point where he almost couldn't check it, and had to pay a fee for the extra weight.  Makoto had laughed and soothed his hair down, and assured him it was okay, that's just how Nitori rolled.  It made him feel a little better, anyway.  Rin had driven them all to the airport and didn't say much, but he kept a steady hand on the back of Nitori's neck, offering him some security.  His friends really meant so much to him, and he couldn't believe he was moving away.  He turned to the three with tears already falling down his face.

"Rin, Haru, Makoto... Thank you so much for taking care of me!"

Haru stepped forward and wiped a tear from his cheek, and looked down at Nitori with a calm expression.  Nitori couldn't help but wrap his arms around the tall omega and bury his face in his shoulder and letting out a sob.  Makoto hugged him from behind, enclosing Nitori between them, and softly purred, trying to calm him.  Rin watched the scene, not daring to intrude on such a moment, but after a few minutes, he gently reminded them that Nitori's flight left in an hour.   Nitori pulled away, sniffling and wiping his eyes, before standing up straight and putting on a face of bravado.

"Good bye, I will make sure to keep in touch!"

And with that he turned and got in line, not daring to let his facade of bravery fall in front of his friends.  They waited until he made it through security and waved him off as he went to find his gate.

He would be okay.

* * *

 

Sousuke waited at the airport, pacing with his hands in his pockets.  He had just gotten a call from Nitori saying that he landed and was making his way to baggage claim.  Sousuke wasn't one to let nerves get to him, but today he couldn't shake them off.  He was anxious.  Nitori, _his_ Nitori, would be living with him starting today.  They could finally become proper mates.  He was having a _child_.  He pushed down a whine of impatience that was clawing its way up his throat.  This whole ordeal had cost him his father's respect and his mother's support, but it was his life and his choices.  And although the apartment he found was small, and his father no longer referred to him as his son, he regretted none of it.  He was grateful, in fact.  Sousuke still had his job and was still working to someday take over his father's business ( _You're lucky you're the only Yamazaki offspring I had and that I don't want to sell the company_ ).  He could live with the loss of his parents if it meant he gained so much in other aspects.

"Sousuke!"

Sousuke whipped his head around and saw Nitori's beaming smile.  The omega was trying to pull a suitcase that was almost as big as Nitori himself, and probably three times as heavy, and was trying to run to Sousuke at the same time.  If Sousuke wasn't dead set on scooping his mate up his arms, he would have laughed at the sight.

"Sousuke..."  Nitori wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and let Sousuke pick him up.  They clung to each other, both overemotional with their reunion.  Finally, Nitori pulled back and nuzzled their noses together, laughing when Sousuke stole a few quick kisses.  Nitori unhooked his legs from around Sousuke's waist and stood up.  Sousuke took a step back and looked at the omega, his eyes betraying he was actually feeling any emotional at all (Nitori was always quick to remind him how serious and grumpy he looked), and then knelt down.

"So... there's really a baby in there, huh?"

Nitori smiled and placed his hands on his flat stomach.  "Yup!"

Sousuke licked his lips, a dumb habit that displayed all his nerves for the world to see, and placed his hands over Nitori's.

" _Wow._ "

Nitori bit his bottom lip and smiled at the display.  "It's only a bunch of cells right now... Not much yet.  But soon they'll be bigger!"

The alpha looked up at his mate and smiled.  "Let's get home, yeah?"

"Yes!  I'm exhausted!  I almost dropped my porno mags in the aisle on the plane right in front of the stewardess!"

Sousuke stared dumbfounded at Nitori.  "Why did you have those on the plane?"

"I didn't want to lose them!"

Sousuke laughed.  "You can be really odd sometimes, you know that?"

"I didn't dare tell Rin... He would have yelled at me!"

They began walking back to the platform to catch the subway back home.

"With good reason, this time."

Nitori head-butted Sousuke's arm playfully, which only encouraged the alpha to pull Nitori close to his side, humming contently.

"We can look at them later, if you want."

"Ai."

"Just sayin'."

* * *

 

They didn't look at the magazines, but they did waste no time in getting into bed.  Sousuke had Nitori pinned beneath him, grinding against his ass, drinking in all the needy moans the omega was letting out.

"Sousuke, _please_ , do it."

"Do what, Ai?  Tell me."

"Fuck me, claim me... make me yours..."

Nitori was so strung out beneath him, high off his own instincts and pheromones, emitting a needy, heavy scent that screamed submission.  Sousuke didn't think Nitori could drive him any more crazy than the omega already did, but the scent combined with Nitori's pregnancy was pushing him over the edge.

"You want me to put it in you?  Fill you up?"

He smirked against the back of Nitori's neck when the omega mewled in frustration and pushed his ass against Sousuke's groin.

"Sousuke do it!  I want you inside me!"

This was sweeter than any heat, Sousuke decided, as he slipped into Nitori's slit with a slow push.  His thrusts were slow, and Nitori lay still underneath him, eyes closed and currently satisfied with his alpha.  Sousuke licked at Nitori's neck, working at the smooth area that was his scent gland.  The taste on his tongue and scent in his nose was delectable, making Sousuke nuzzle and lick at the spot more intently.  With one last lick he opened his mouth and bit down gently, reveling in how Nitori squirmed and his scent intensified.  His hips picked up pace, snapping a little faster as he pressed his teeth harder into Nitori's skin.

" _Yes_ , Sousuke!"

A low growl vibrated through his chest and he pushed in deeper, wanting to feel as much of Nitori as he could.  The omega arched his back and angled his hips higher, whining and clutching the sheets.  Sousuke closed his eyes and bit down, breaking the skin and tasting blood.  The overwhelming taste of Nitori's scent in its purest form filled his mouth, setting him on fire.  This was his omega, _his._   He abandoned control and fucked Nitori until he came, growling into his neck.  Soon his growls turned to croons as he came down from his climax, and gently removed his jaw.  He licked and kissed at the bite, until he felt his cock soften and he rolled off of Nitori.  The omega laid there without moving, ass up and eyes closed, panting.

"Ai?"

Nitori opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke with such love, the alpha swallowed, feeling choked.

"Come here, Ai."

Sousuke coaxed Nitori into his lap and ran his hands through his hair.  Nitori let his head fall back and Sousuke stared at the bite mark, still dripping a tiny bit of blood, completely captivated.  His mark.

"Kiss me."

It was such a simple request, said with such a faint, desperate voice, that Sousuke was extra careful with Nitori, as if he were a doll, when he brought him up and kissed him slowly.  Soft lips and warm mouths slid together, as Sousuke let his hands roam, sliding up Nitori's back and around to his chest.  He brushed his thumb over Nitori's nipple, making the omega gasp and throw his head back again.

"I want you.  Sousuke."

Sousuke played with the hard nub until milk dripped over his fingers and Nitori was moaning.  When Nitori opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke, his pupils were dilated and there was an almost predatory gleam to them.

"I want to taste..."

Nitori leaned up on his knees and nuzzled at Sousuke's neck, pushing the alpha's head aside with his own.  He reached down and stroked Sousuke's cock as he began to lick and suck at Sousuke's scent gland.  With each pass of Nitori's tongue, Sousuke saw stars.  There was _no_ way this was supposed to feel as good as it did, and he almost didn't notice Nitori sinking back down on his cock.  Almost.  He let Nitori push him to lay on his back and stared up at his omega.  He loved this new look Nitori had, this look of pure excitement, like the cat just caught the canary, and Sousuke grabbed onto this rare moment and let himself submit, baring his neck to his omega.  He had never heard such a growl come out of an omega before, as Nitori bit his neck, shaking his head to test his hold.  Nitori shifted  in Sousuke's lap, and bit down harder, growling out his new found dominance.  The omega began to roll his hips until he found an angle he liked, and then bounced on Sousuke's cock, chasing his own orgasm.

Sousuke allowed his eyes to flutter closed, completely taken by his omega's possessiveness.  He knew this was a one-time moment, a ritual of bonding that only happened once with his mate, and he savored every second as Nitori brought him higher and higher into euphoria.  Sousuke's eyes shot open when he felt a tug, a strange pulling in his mind, as if a part of his brain that he never used before was suddenly awoken.  It was similar to when you first put on a hat, you're aware of something different, of something present, but it's not unpleasant.  Just new.  Nitori started to moan and change his pace, switching from short bounces to a slow roll of his hips that pushed Sousuke deeper inside.  The sensation in his mind grew stronger and tugged harder, and it felt like it was burrowing through his brain, trying to find an anchor.  When his cock twitched inside of Nitori, the omega clenched around him and came, whining high in his throat around his hold on Sousuke's neck.  Synapses fired and transmitted electrical brain impulses along this new path, and then he felt it.

Their bond.

He felt connected to Nitori in a way he couldn't put into words.  As if the omega was a very part of him, as if they were woven together on a level that went beyond what he could comprehend.  It was metaphysical.

Nitori pulled back and admired his mark, licking it in an almost nurturing manner.  Sousuke pulled Nitori to his chest and crooned, burying his face in Nitori's hair when he _felt_ how satisfied his omega was.  This was unreal, this was...

"Sousuke, I love you."

This was right.

* * *

 

_Seven months later_

"Sousuke?  Why haven't I ever met your parents?"

Nitori was laying on the couch, a plate propped on his very large, very pregnant stomach.

"Ai, you're gonna spill your food."

The omega pouted and furrowed his brow, annoyed.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

Sousuke glared at him but then sighed, defeated.  He took the plate off Nitori's stomach and placed it on the coffee table.

"Because they don't want to meet you.  They don't approve of us."

Nitori could feel their bond twinge with Sousuke's inner aggravation towards his parents.  He was still getting used to being bonded.  Nitori liked to imagine their bond as an elastic band, pulled tight and springy, and ever present.  When either of them had any strong reactions or emotions, it would feel like someone pulled the rubber band and let it go, letting it snap back and vibrate into place.  It made being in touch with each other easier and plus, it felt _amazing_ when they made love.

He's not going to lie, Sousuke's reasoning as to why his parents were strangers hurt.  He tried not to take it personally, because he knew it wasn't personal.  His parents would have to know him for it to be personal.  But still, that didn't make it any less painful.

"What about us don't they approve of?"

Sousuke sat down and Nitori put his feet in his lap without thinking.  The alpha didn't seem to mind and rubbed his hand over the top of Nitori's foot absent mindedly as he mulled over his words.

"Just about everything.  That they didn't choose you for me.  That our child was conceived without their knowledge and was illegitimate.  That they didn't know who you were so they didn't know if you're "respectable," that we were both unbonded and fucking.  The list goes on and on.  Basically, they're mad that I had sex with someone before properly courting and bonding them, and it wasn't on their terms."

Nitori was quiet for a moment, rubbing his hands over his belly.

"They seem very strict and traditional."

"They are."

"What about your mother, though?  Doesn't she want to see her grandbaby?  If not me, at least her son's child.  Right?"

Sousuke tapped his foot in thought.

"My mother is not much different than my father.  I haven't spoken to her since they kicked me out, and the only reason I've spoken to my father is because we work in the same place.  He refers to me by my last name and if he can get someone else to talk to me for him, he will.  I don't know how she feels right now.  She's a beta, and has always been colder and less sentimental than omegan mothers, so I just go to sleep every night with the assumption she holds the same opinion as my father."

Nitori took his feet out of Sousuke's hands and went to sit up.  After a brief moment of struggling under his stomach's weight, he pulled himself upright and leaned into his alpha's side.

"That's okay.  My parents weren't very nice either.  I got kicked out when I was 16 and jumped from bar to bar for money.  I was very lucky to come across Miss K.  She really saved me.  So if your parents don't want to be a part of our lives, then they won't be.  Just like my parents aren't.  We have each other and that's all we need."

Sousuke kissed the top of Nitori's head.

"Right.  And the baby."

He placed a hand on Nitori's stomach.  Nitori followed suit and soon they were marveling at the tiny kicks and pushes they felt, all talk of parents forgotten.

"They don't ever stop moving... I wake up at least every hour or two."

Sousuke hummed and rubbed slow circles over Nitori's shirt.  "You gonna go to sleep and let your daddy get some rest?"

"Daddy?"

"Well, yeah.  What else would they call you?  And I'm their papa."

"But I'm their mama."

Sousuke shrugged.  "Mama it is, then."

Nitori smiled and closed his eyes.  Being pregnant was exhausting.  No, exhausting wasn't big enough of a word to describe how he felt at the end of each day.  Despite constantly carrying a baby inside of him, Nitori found time to exercise and keep himself busy around the house.  Sousuke always fretted, telling him to relax and take it easy, but Nitori insisted he felt better this way.  He couldn't imagine how run down and awful he'd feel if he didn't keep up physical activity.  The baby would move and kick more than they already did.

"Sousuke, hand me Yuki, please."

Sousuke passed Nitori the stuffed duck he won at the carnival, all those months ago.  Sousuke had laughed when Nitori insisted they name the damn thing together, pointing out that they're naming a toy instead of their newly conceived child.

Nitori laid back down, spooning the duck to his chest.  Sousuke covered him with a throw blanket and kissed Nitori on the cheek.

"I'm going to start dinner, okay?"

Nitori shifted and closed his eyes.  "Something with shrimp, okay?  And red bell peppers."

"You got it, Ai."

* * *

 

_Two years later_

Sousuke's commute home was cut down by fifteen minutes by getting out of work four hours early.  No rush hour at this time of day.  He was on vacation for the next three days, taking the weekend to travel to Tokyo to attend Rin's tournament.  Rin would be taking part in the Olympics next summer, and to prove his worthiness of such an honor, he continued to beat opponent after opponent.  Sousuke was excited to see his best friend compete.  Watching Rin swim was like nothing else.  It was truly a sight.

A daytime soap blaring out of the television greeted him as he opened the door.  He rolled his eyes and toed his shoes off before padding into the living room to find Nitori sitting on the couch completely engrossed in the show, with their daughter in his lap nursing.

"Isn't she a little old to be breastfeeding?"

Nitori didn't look away from the screen.  "Aren't _you_ a little too old to be breastfeeding?"

Touché.  He leaned down and gave Nitori a kiss hello and scooped up his daughter, who shrieked in delight at seeing her father home early.

"There's my Aiko.  Have you and mama been having a good day?"

Aiko nodded her head, her bangs falling in her eyes.  It was hard to tell at such a young age what her features would mature into, but Sousuke knew she got Nitori's round face and large eyes.  She had jet black hair like Sousuke and a large build like him.  He wondered if she was going to be an alpha.

"Me and mama went to the park and mama e'splained about the pond!  We saw frog eggs!"

Sousuke always found how much Nitori knew about animals and nature amusing.  He supposes those science journals Nitori kept from his grade schooling years did come in handy, after all.

"Did you?  Were they gross?  Did you say "ew"?"

Aiko shook her head and held her chin up.  "No, cause I'm not afraid of frogs!"

"Really?"

"Nope!  But mama is!"

Sousuke looked at his daughter sternly.  "I hope you didn't scare your mama with any crawlies today."

Guilt washed over Aiko's face answering Sousuke for her, but she still shook her head.

"Are you lying?"

A pause.  Aiko looked over at Nitori for help but Nitori crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look.  She turned back to her father and nodded her head.

"You shouldn't scare mama.  That's not nice.  And lying makes it worse."

She nodded again.

Sousuke kissed her forehead and handed her back to Nitori, who turned off the television and turned to face his mate.

"I packed most of our suitcases--"

"How many suitcases we talking about here?"

"Five so far."

Sousuke sighed.  "Ai, love, we don't need five suitcases."

"But we do!  I couldn't possibly fit what we need in just two.  Yuki takes up half of just one!"

* * *

 

Several hours later, Sousuke and Nitori arrived at their hotel with two suitcases.  Aiko was propped on Sousuke's hip, watching his every move as he checked in at the front desk, her chubby cheeks spilling over the collar of her coat,  succumbing to gravity.  Nitori couldn't help but kiss her face and blow raspberries into the pudge at any moment he got the chance to.  She was just too cute!

After they settled into their rooms and changed up, they left to meet Rin for dinner.  Rin couldn't believe how big Aiko had gotten and how healthy all three of them looked.  Nitori couldn't believe how amazing _Rin_ looked, forget about his own family!  Sousuke eyed his mate, knowing the excited feel through his bond all too well, and was more than amused at how Nitori practically drooled over the soon to be Olympian.  He's lucky Rin was his best friend or else he'd be dealing with a huge case of jealousy.

* * *

 

The next day was the first leg of Rin's races.  Nitori yelled through a cone that amplified his voice (and had Rin's name on the side to show his support).  Aiko sat upon Sousuke's shoulder's waving a flag that had Rin's team colors.  She didn't quite follow what was going on, but was excited with all the activity nonetheless.  Nitori was relieved all the commotion and loud starting signals didn't scare her.

When Rin lined up with his opponents and stood on the starting block, the auditorium was silent.  Everyone held their breath at _on your mark,_ and the air was thick with anticipation, frozen in suspense.  Sousuke could feel the pent up energy thrumming through his body, the feeling still so familiar although he had quit swimming three years ago.  When the cue sounded, the swimmers dove into the water and the stands erupted in cheers.  Nitori and Sousuke screamed out Rin's name, watching as he cut through the water.  The gates inside of him exploded open, and Sousuke was filled with pure adrenaline as he watched Rin take the lead, and he felt as if he were there in the water with him, swimming by his side.

This is what life was about.  Witnessing his best friend achieve his dream while Sousuke lived out his own.  Sure, he hadn't planned for things to turn out this way, but every event that led him to this moment was sacred.  His shoulder injury, the bar, Nitori's botched birth control.  He had everything he ever would want, and he had found it all in the little omega standing next to him, cheering through his tears when Rin touched the pool wall, securing his spot in first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME


End file.
